Infested Adventures
by MagicalPho
Summary: Bad Title? Meh. This is about Excalibur trying to find a place in this world, fighting off a growing plague, all the while trying to sort out his feelings for Nyx. Excalibur x Nyx NO LONGER A PILOT YEEEEAA! On temporary hiatus. writer's block t( T-T t)
1. Chapter 1

New story, hopefully I'll stick to it. 2nd fanfic and blah blah Disclaimer: Warframe does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have all the potatoes in the world.

…CRYOPOD ID : 001 DAMAGED…

…INITIATING EMERGENCY RELEASE…

WARFRAME ID: 001 IS BEING RELEASED

HEART RATE : NORMAL

MUSCLE STRENGTH: NORMAL

BLOOD VOLUME : NORMAL

ORGANS : FUNCTIONING

BRAIN : DAMAGED

*hisss*

_Ugh, my head. Why the fuck am I awake?_

I forced myself to open my eyes.

_Gah,bright, going back to sleep._

*cryopod opens*

I fall down onto the cold, ornate floor.

_Ouch. Nice way to wake me up, though._

I struggled to stand up, but I managed to do it. I surveyed my surroundings, but it felt so _strange_. It felt normal, natural, even. I shook my head and then it hit me.

Who the fuck was I?

Where the fuck was I?

I looked down at myself trying to find some sort of identification, but all I got was a bodysuit with cool lights on them. In the center of my vision, a notification popped up. ' Rebooting Excalibur Warframe Advanced Combat Suit.'

So this weird stuff on me was some sort of combat suit? Cool.

As soon as the systems had loaded up numbers had appeared in the corner of my vision, as well as a minimap at the top left. Suddenly, a small video feed of a woman with a strange hat on appeared.

"Hello Excalibur, do not fear, for I am Lotus. I will be your guide in this world. For now, we must hurry, Captain Vor is coming to execute you. Grab your gear and _run._"

I looked around and saw a storage locker on the other side of the room. I opened up the locker to find a automatic rifle, a side arm, and a long sword. I looked around for some sort of exit and found one, a water pipe and jumped in. After a little while, I spoke up.

"Lotus, if you really are my guide, then who am I?"

"You are Tenno, warrior monks who fight with blade and gun. You were called upon by the Orokin, Earth's first inhabitants, to combat the beings known as Sentients. Soon, however, you had discovered the intentions of the Orokin, and turned on them. You assassinated their leaders and won the war for the Sentients."

"How did this war start?"

"The Sentients were simply trying to take back their homes, but the Orokin would not allow it. Their advanced technology had given them the advantage, but then you had found the truth. You Tenno withdrew and fought for the Sentients ."

"You say 'Tenno' as if there were more of us, is that correct?"

"Yes, there are more, and three of them are on their way."

"Who is Captain Vor?"

"Someone you'll see soon enough."

I had entered a large room, with a large frame in the center. It was overgrown with plants and was if the place wasn't touched for centuries.

"Oh no, Tenno, he is here."

"what"

I readied my rifle and looked around for any possible entrances.

The frame had boomed to life as raw energy pulsed out of the small holes in the frame. It wove itself into a swirling mass of space itself. After the portal had steadied itself, a squad of men stepped out from it.

"The Grineer are here, Tenno, prepare yourself. The one with the medal embedded in his chest is Captain Vor."

I took a better look at him. It was _grotesque_. His facial structure was extremely primitive, and had an artificial eye protruding from his face. On top if that, he had a pretty stupid looking headpiece. He looked around until he found me. An evil smile spread on his face. He said something in a foreign language and his men had surrounded me. He zapped me with something from his mechanical arm, causing me to double over in pain, depleting my shields, and nearly killing me in the process. He stepped forward and pulled a pistol from his belt. He took aim. I closed my eyes awaiting the cold grasp of death.

Only it didn't come.

When I looked up the gun was embedded into the floor by an arrow, and Vor looking at something above him. I traced it, and saw three tenno, one woman in blue with large plates for the headpiece and shoulder piece lowering her bow. Next to her, a large man, clad in a white surcoat with blue trims. Next to him, young woman, a little shorter than I was, in green, with a similar suit like mine, and a head piece with a long antennae curving backwards. Vor basically screamed a command and hell broke loose. The tenno had jumped down from their perch and sprang into action. The blue one let loose a sonic shock wave dispersing the squad into isolated islands of confusion. The white one pulled out wicked looking dual axes and got to chopping. The green one fired her dual revolvers around her killing anything that had a pulse. I sat there in awe, completely blown away by the sheer force of three Tenno obliterating a squad of Grineer in mere seconds.

Vor shouted a command and more Grineer came through the portal. The Tenno just kept going until Vor had pulled the medal out of his chest, and started charging it. Fortunately, the man saw this kicked my long sword over to me and I grabbed it, quickly going into a defensive stance and deflected the stream of deadly energy away from me. When the key had been drained, I felt myself raising the sword. It felt natural and like something I had done many times. I plunged the blade deep into the ground, sending forth a burst of energy, summoning a cluster of javelins the size of my leg, hurtling toward the Grineer faster than the eye could see, impaling and killing them into the walls of the now red room. Vor looked at me astonished and mouth agape. His face twisted into a look of pure anger, shouted something at me, and ran back through the portal. The portal had retracted its energies and dissipated.

I looked at the Tenno as to ask 'what do I do now?'

The man made a gesture at me as if to follow him. We came to a room, and in it were four molds for our bodies. He strapped me in and closed the hatch. I could feel the mold I was in start to move, and then take off to god knows where.

-sometime later-

I arrived at what seemed to be a docking station. Lotus awaited me in a long bluish-blackish gown and the same strange hat. I stood there looking around the small docking station. I saw the other Tenno pressing hidden buttons under their helmets making their helmet fold away to show their faces. The man had a rough looking face with white hair, some stubble, and icy blue eyes that could impale you with daggers. The woman in blue had a thinner, but longer face. She had black hair, and black eyes. She took out glasses from a hidden pouch and put them on. The green one folded her helmet away and-

_Holy shit. She's fucking gorgeous._

She had light skin, not pale, but not dark either. She had happy, emerald green eyes that could see the good in anybody. Her smile –

_Oh God, her smile._

-was of an angel. It seemed completely natural, and not forced. It was a subtle smile, her lips curling up at the edges of her mouth. Her hair was a dark brown, with occasional streaks of gold throughout it. She looked at me and tapped the bottom of her chin. I fumbled around a bit, but I found the button and the helmet folded itself away. The man stepped up with a grin.

"Hey, I'm Frost. Second in command of the defense division."

"Hey."

The blue one stepped up.

"I'm Banshee, colonel of the capture division, and lieutenant of the stealth division."

"Good to see you."

The green one stepped up.

_Shit._

"Nyx,co-captain of the Assasination division." she said in her cheery voice.

"H-hi, N-nice to meet you." I tried to smile but made a stupid face.

_Shit._

I heard her giggle a bit.

"You're funny." and smiled back.

_What. I MADE HER SMILE. I MADE HER GIGGLE. HOLY SHIT._

I fist bumped myself. In my mind.

Frost raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to mind.

Lotus spoke up again.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves," she turned toward Nyx and I, "I will need someone to take Excalibur to his residence and show him the ropes."

"I'll go." said Nyx.

_Fuck yes. Score._

Lotus nodded, and left with the other Tenno.

She took me to my home and we sat down in the kitchen.

She looked at me and said "You should probably take that off." and gestured to my suit.

_Whoa._

She had realized what she said and blushed.

"Um, okay? Where would I put it?

"In the basket over there," she pointed at the basket in the bedroom, "the room automatically maintains the suit for you. You can put the under armor in the hamper. That's automatic too."

"Thanks."

"Now, what do you want to know?"

That was quick.

"Who were those guys back there?"

"Those were the Grineer, a sentient species, though not too smart. They had come by advanced cloning technology a few decades ago, and rule over part of the system through sheer numbers and force. The only thing that slows them down is the genetic deterioration that is the result of cloning, and technology is used as a crutch for this."

"Who rules the other part?"

"The Corpus. Though they are more fragile than the Grineer, they have the advantage of more advanced technology, and rule by robotic proxies. Occasionally, the infestation breaks out, and we have to help them."

"What is the infestation?"

"The infestation is a plague, created by the Orokin to combat the Sentients. So far, there isn't a cure other than bullets, so our top medics, Trinity and Oberon, are helping with that."

"I see."

"Well," she sighed, "That's all I have for today, I need to take you to a checkup."

"What's that?"

"They test you and see what you are capable of. The main things they look for are: strength, speed, endurance, utility, and mental capabilities."

"Those are..?"

"Strength is how strong you are. Speed is how agile and fast you are. Endurance is how long you can is how many different skills you have. Mental capabilities are how rational you can be in a firefight. Tenno are usually ranked into three classes, Heavy, medium, and light. Heavy frames like Frost, Rhino, Saryn, and Valkyr usually specialize in Endurance and Strength. Light frames like me usually specialize in speed and utility."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, let's go."

I'm pooped. I'm going to sleep now. Rate and Review!

Currently this is a pilot so if you'd like me to continue the story I will.

c:

Cya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well so I got a few views after a few days, but I already started on working on ch2 already so yeah. Enjoy**.

I followed Nyx over to the medical wing, and she introduced me to the doctor. She was a young woman somewhere in her late twenties. She had blonde hair and glasses over her blue eyes.

"Excalibur, this is Trinity, Trinity this is Excalibur. He needs his placement checkup."

I greeted her with a "Hello."

She gave a dirty look towards Nyx and she faced toward me again.

"If you will, Excalibur, follow me."

Nyx called out, "I'll be in the mess hall!"

I waved a goodbye and followed Trinity down a hall into a room on our left. It was a simple room with glass panes, a bench and a countertop littered with various medical instruments. There was a scanning booth in the corner as well.

"Sit down over there." She gestured toward the bench.

I looked at the panes and saw my own face. It was until then I had realized I haven't checked a mirror to see what I look like. My head was a mess; I had short, neatly cut hair, which isn't so neat anymore. I had dark brown eyes, but the strange part was the small specks of gold in them.

"I'm going to take a small sample of blood, so roll your sleeves up."

I rolled my sleeve up, and felt the extraction of my life juice into a little tube.

"Stand in the scanning booth."

I stood and the hoop above my head came down and up again.

"Alright, you're done, I'll send this info to Lotus and you'll get a call."

"Thanks, and where's the mess hall?"

"Down the hallway, go left, take the elevator down, and the mess hall is the first door on your right."

"Thanks."

I left toward the mess hall thinking about everything.

_These Tenno are my comrades, and yet, I know almost none of them. They are supposed to be the people I fought with, endured so many pains with, and still, they are strangers to me. Who are these people, to me? What do they mean to me?_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a small 'whoosh'. I stepped into the mess hall. It was rather small, but you can't really expect much. There was food lined up along the walls and tables in-between them. I recognized Frost and Banshee conversing with each other. I turned my head around and saw Nyx by her lonesome prodding at her food. I grabbed some food and walked over to her.

"Hey."

She jumped in her seat.

"God! Excalibur, don't scare me like that!"

I sat down next to her ignoring her reaction and asked,

"Why are you so down all of a sudden?"

She replied instantly,

"I don't want to talk about it."

Refusing to push her into an uncomfortable conversation, I moved on.

"Okay, why are you alone?"

"Can I talk about this somewhere else, after dinner?"

"Sure."

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence with me sneaking glances at her every once in a while.

_Damn, she's cute._

We finished and after throwing away our trash, headed to Nyx's home. It was similar to mine, only that she had more possessions than I did. She sat down on the sofa and hugged her legs. After a little while she spoke.

"They're scared."

"What?"

"They're scared, because they know I can hear their thoughts."

"I don't follow."

She sighed.

"Each frame reflects the personality, abilities, and what they specialize in."

"…And?"

"I'm an empath, Excalibur; I have the ability to hear someone else's thoughts. That's why most of my abilities revolve around mental assault."

She started sobbing.

"I've never had any friends; they thought I was some sort of freak!"

I wasn't sure of what to do, so I tried to comfort her by putting my arm around her. She cried into my shirt, and I held her close.

She barely managed to choke out some words, "Please don't hate me…"

"I don't."

Her sobbing started to fade away, and she fell asleep on my chest. Soon, after I did too.

I was the first to wake. I found Nyx sleeping soundly on my chest that morning. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and I laid her down.

_While I'm up, why not make breakfast too?_

I looked in her fridge and managed to find some eggs. I cracked them open and started cooking.

**Nyx POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in my bed. I sighed. I knew it was too good to be a dream. Tears started forming as soon as I realized Excalibur probably didn't exist. I started crying now.

_Why does life have to this to me? WHY!_

I heard some steps coming from my kitchen and the door to my bedroom burst open.

"Nyx, are you alright?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. It was him. He was real. I flew out of the bed and hugged him. After recovering from the shock, he started to hug me back. Something stirred inside of me.

"Idiot."

We sat down at my table and I began eating the omelet Excalibur gave me. After a little bit Excalibur spoke up.

"Nyx, can you hear my thoughts?"

I was shocked. I didn't expect this. I gulped. She could but she couldn't. She liked Excalibur, and didn't want her ability to tap into minds ruin their relationship. She wanted so desperately to find out how Excalibur felt about her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I refuse to."

*beepbeep-beepbeep-beepbeep*

I quickly pressed the accept button under the table. A video feed of lotus came into view.

"Good morning, Nyx, I-, "She stopped. "Excalibur? What are you doing in Nyx's home?"

"She invited me."

"Oh." She continued. "It does not matter; I was planning to contact you anyways."

"What did you need to tell us?"

"You and Nyx are being transferred into Ember's squad for a mission. Debriefing is in four hours. Nyx, take Excalibur to the armory to get some gear."

"Will do."

"Good." And the video link ended.

Excalibur looked at me.

"Let's get cleaned up and go."

"Yeah."

**Excalibur POV.**

I got a fresh set of clothes from my room and met up with Nyx in the lobby. We walked together, attracting a few stares, toward the armory. When we walked through the door there was a large man waiting for us. Large as in, at least six foot five. He looked up.

"Welcome to the shop." He looked at Nyx and became uncomfortable. I saw this and reached over to grab Nyx's hand. She blushed.

"I need some gear."

"You are Excalibur, right?"

"Yes."

He pressed a button and the door next to the counter opened up.

"Help yourself."

After some deciding, I got myself a SOMA LMG, Kunai throwing knives, and a Galatine.

"How much will this cost?"

"It's been paid for by Lotus."

"Oh."

"If you need anything else come by anytime."

"Thanks."

I glanced at the clock above the doorway.

_2:03 pm EARTH TIME_

"We still have an hour of time left."

Nyx closed her eyes for a little bit.

"I'll teach you about the Void Storage System!"

"The what now?"

"The Void Storage System, or VSS, is a system installed on your Warframe that opens a small pocket dimension for you to store stuff in!"

"'Like?"

"Ammunition, rations, loot, and mods!"

"How convenient."

"Currently the system isn't that advanced yet, but with a few mods, you can store some more ammo."

We arrived her room now, and sat down on the sofa.

"What do you think the mission will be about?"

"Probably something about the Corpus. They recently found a new alloy called Oxium."

The conversation dragged on from stupid looking Corpus helmets, to how blind the Grineer were. Eventually we had to leave for debriefing. When we arrived at the debriefing Ember and Trinity were sitting down. Ember was a woman in her early twenties and had brown hair, tanned skin, and orange eyes. As we took our seats, Lotus had appeared on the screen on the left of the room.

"Welcome Tenno, our mission is to find a primitive strand of DNA from the Infested Ancients. I have put this team together to achieve that goal. As you know, Infested ancients are victims to the Technocyte Virus, and are in the later stages of infection. Therefore, The DNA of these ancients is older and less evolved from the more advanced Infested. Ember specializes in the Infested and has the most experience. Trinity will extract strands of DNA to put aside for later testing. Nyx has the ability to get closer to the ancients without taking any chances. Excalibur's utility will make him an invaluable teammate. All of you must refrain from using incendiary rounds, for we cannot lose the samples. Preferred rounds are Cryo-rounds. Ember, you may use your abilities on anything but Ancients. We are leaving tomorrow evening. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Debriefing is over."

We left the room and we went to the market to buy some groceries, for Nyx's fridge was quite bare, and headed over to Nyx's place again for dinner.

"Well, I better get home and get some rest." I said and I let out a yawn.

"Really?" Nyx sounded a little disheartened.

As I left the room I was interrupted by Nyx.

"Wait!"

I turned around. "Yes?"

She was twiddling with her fingers and her face was red, but she asked, "Um...can you stay here for the night? It'd make me feel a bit better."

I raised an eyebrow.

**Nyx POV**

_Pleasedon'tsayno Pleasedon'tsayno_

"Sure."

My heart leapt at this and I smiled. I felt giddy like a little girl on her first shopping trip.

"Where do I sleep?"

_ Nyx, THINK._

"Uh…," my face got red again and I started to play with my hair. I spoke in a really tiny voice. "c-could you s-sleep with m-me..?"

His ears went red.

"Wouldn't that be a little awkward..?"

"I don't mind…"

"If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me." He replied. "Is it okay if I used your shower after you? I sort of reek."

After Excalibur showered, and cooled off, we got into bed.

"Good night, Nyx."

"Good night, Cali."

He smiled." I like the sound of that."

He turned off the lamp.

"Hey, wake up! Hehehe, they look so cute together."

"Come on Ember we probably shouldn't be here."

I forced myself to open my eyes.

"Whaat?"

I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

Ember and Trinity are in my room.

What.

I screamed.

Excalibur bolted awake. "I'M UP!" he saw Ember and Trinity and realized what was going on, "This is not what you think it is."

Ember rolled her eyes, "Oh really, what is this?"

She took out her watch and pressed a few buttons. The TV came to life and with it, a picture.

A picture of me asleep, cuddling with Excalibur.

I shrunk under my blanket.

Interesting ,yes? It's 10:22pm right now and I should probably go to sleep. Rate and Review!

Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with another chapter, even though I still have yet to see a review pop up. :/ **

**If you like this chapter RATE AND REVIEW!**

**I really like this story so I'll keep going at this. Again, RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Excalibur POV**

"Look at that!" Ember laughed, "Mindfreak and Newbie already getting intimate!" Nyx tensed up, I could feel her hand balling up into a fist, but she restrained herself. I held her hand under the sheets to try to calm her down, and she blushed.

Trinity looked at Ember, "Ember, stop it, that's not very nice."

Ember scoffed. "Pft, Trin. Let's get going."

Trinity looked at us again, "I'm so sorry Nyx, we had to go check up on you, and Lotus told us to. You guys should get ready, we leave tonight. Meet us in the docking bay at 6:30pm."

"Can you, uh, go now?"

"Let's go Ember." and they walked out.

Nyx was now clinging onto my arm, and I asked her, "I always wonder how you can be so happy sometimes."

Her hand had relaxed and she let her head fall onto my shoulder. She looked up with those cute-ass eyes and said, "I try to be happy so people won't fear me as much. Some people like to not talk about it, because they don't want to hurt my feelings. Some people are downright mean."

"Oh." I muttered, "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

I got up from the bed and decided to freshen up in the bathroom. After that, I went into the kitchen and started cooking. She stepped into the kitchen while drying her hair.

"What are you making?"

"Omelets."

"Cool."

We sat down to eat until we were interrupted by a ringing sound. Nyx and I reached over to press the button and my hand was on top of hers. We paused for a second looking at each other, but I pressed the button. A video feed of Lotus popped up on to the table.

"Good morning Nyx," She looked at me, "…and Excalibur?"

She was thinking about something but she seemed to have dismissed it.

"Good morning to you too, Lotus."

"Thank you. Your mission begins today 7:30 pm Earth Time. Arrive in the docking bay at 6:30pm to prepare. Your suits are being prepared as well."

"Okay then."

Lotus nodded, and quit the call. I stood up and started to wash the dishes.

Nyx spoke up,"You don't have to do that Cali."

"I choose to." I smiled. "Do you want to go out for a bit?"

Her face reddened, "YES! I mean, yeah, sure, if you want to."

We left her home, and decided to talk about the current world in its state and the territories being fought over. Soon, however, the day passed and it was time to go to the docking bay. When we arrived, Ember and Trinity were there already in their suits, waiting for us.

"Yo!" Ember called.

"Hello!"

"Go and get suited up." And pointed in the general direction on the locker rooms.

I nodded and we left for the locker rooms. I managed to find my locker between the guys named Volt and Loki. I opened it up and I saw my suit packed neatly inside. I quickly put it on and figured out how to open up the VSS. Earlier, I had made a dragon key on recommendation of Frost and stored it. After it was stored is some pocket dimension, I walked out to meet the girls. When I came out the ship was already there, waiting to take us to the 'Orokin Derelicts' they had called it.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got your cryo-rounds in your VSS yet?"

"Yep."

With that we all climbed aboard the ship, and took off into the unknown in hopes of finding a primitive strand of DNA.

After a long ride through space we had finally docked at an Orokin Derelict ship. The genetically modified plants that had been confined to small pots had sprung free and mutated into tendrils of sinew and flesh, and had taken on a darker color. There were sacks that grew on the vines that contained a mysterious liquid that gave off an eerie blue glow. It had clung to almost every surface visible, and had infected the water from the usual clear liquid that was drinkable, and turned it into a slightly mucous substance that had a brownish-greenish color. Some of the wires had been torn out, and the current was arcing across the water. It was so strange, it was beautiful. In a abandoned, creepy, silent, place sort of way.

"Woah."

"This is nothing, Newbie, wait till you see everything else. Let's go. Don't step in the electric water. You'll die pretty fucking fast. "

She walked off toward a pipe in the wall and motioned us to follow.

"Looks like some of the laser plates are still functioning."

She pulled out her Paris Prime and nocked an arrow. I could see the mist that the arrow was giving off as well as the ice crystals that had formed on the tip. She let it go and the arrow had hit it in the middle. Instead of exploding like I expected it would, A layer of ice crystals had spread onto the plate.

"That's pretty cool."

Ember seemed to be rolling her eyes from within her helmet."Ha ha, very funny."

Nyx spoke up. "Infested Chargers and an Ancient Disrupter, west entrance."

We all looked to the entrance to our left and saw three chargers come out of the darkness. They were _grotesque._ They were the remains of what seems to have been Grineer, that had been twisted in to an abomination that resembled a bear on all fours. The flesh seems to have grown out of the stomach and grew armor to protect them. The ancient was different, however, it was standing upright on two legs and had long tentacle like arms that branched out into what seemed to be fingers. Its head was a bundle of glowing tentacles.

Ember whispered, "You guys get the chargers, I'll get the Ancient."

We all nodded and raised our weapons.

"On a count of three..." She nocked an arrow, "THREE"

It was over in a matter of seconds as the ancient was pinned to the wall by an arrow to the head and the chargers with fresh bullet holes in their thick hide.

Trinity jumped down from the perch and peeled off a bit of flesh from the Ancient and put it inside a test tube. She put it next to her thigh, and a light enveloped the test tube, pulling it into the VSS.

"Let's keep moving."

We nodded. We kept exploring throughout the derelict and came across a bright white door. Ember stomped her foot in frustration.

"Shit! We should've brought dragon keys!"

I remembered the dragon key inside my VSS.

"Why?"

"This is a vault. They contain rare artifacts."

"What type of dragon key does it need?"

"Decaying. What's the point? We don't have any keys. Let's go."

Trinity and Nyx followed Ember but I stayed behind. I took out the key from my VSS and inserted it into the slot. The door opened silently and revealed a giant statue of me, but with a slightly different helmet.

_Woah_

His hands were around a glowing object that was suspended in midair. I quickly grabbed it and hurried to catch up with my teammates before they noticed I was gone for too long. Soon, we reached a large room, an open ceiling and water on the edges of the room. It was eerie how empty it was. We made our way to the center of the room. Suddenly there was a small earthquake, followed by an explosion coming from the ground. A huge beast came forth, it looked similar to a cobra, but with a head of an anteater. It sported a long, stout jaw that looked like it could shred us into pieces. It roared, and we raised our weapons.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT." I yelled.

Ember yelled back in response. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! IT LOOKS LIKE A SUPER ANCIENT!"

I fired some shots at the area where I thought its head was, but the bullets didn't seem to do any damage.

Nyx yelled over the chaos, "OUR BULLETS CAN'T DO JACK SHIT!"

Trinity dodged a bomb and yelled to us, "IT HAS TO HAVE A WEAK SPOT!"

Right after she said that, it roared again, the 'wings' folding away, revealing its soft and pink flesh.

"THERE IT IS! FIRE!" Ember yelled.

After a few arrows, and a few magazines, the monster had receded into the ground again, but then another hideous beast had come forth. We waited for it to reveal its ugly flesh before tearing it to shreds with bullets. When the beast retreated back into the ground, there came a rumble, then another one of those monsters erupted from the ground, this time wielding a scythe of sorts, with a wicked looking edge. We managed to take it down with minimal injuries.

"Guys, I don't think the floor is going to hold us up much longer…" Trinity said.

She was right. Afterwards, the floor had collapsed and we fell down into the lair of the beast. Instinctively I put my feet under me and landed perfectly. I looked around the room. It was completely covered in flesh and most entrances completely barred off. But then we saw _it. It_ wasn't three different monsters. _It_ was a single abomination of nature. The three beasts were interconnected on a single body.

It turned its hideous heads toward us and roared and swung at us with its scythe. I rolled to the side and fired some shots into its vulnerable underbelly. I couldn't help but notice the pattern that looked like a face.

_Hmm .Interesting._

Soon, I could tell that it was about to die. The other two heads had died, and were nothing more than dead weight to the remaining head. It struggled around to carry its body but simply couldn't do it. It let out a final screech before dying. Trinity collected a few dozen samples, labeled them , and stored them.

"Let's get out of this god forsaken place."

"What's god?" I asked.

"Never mind."

When the head fell, scythe managed to cut a hole in the flesh-wall that was blocking the exit. We quickly ran through the rest of the Orokin Derelict without any more infested coming for us. I was relieved when I saw the body molds ready for us to take off in.

Ember turned to Trinity, "Mission status?"

"Mission time – 6 hours, Samples collected – 74, minimal injuries."

We stepped into the molds and took off into the emptiness of space. Before the hatches had closed, I saw something in the corner of the room. It was dark, and seemed to give off smoke. I couldn't make it out so I dismissed it from my mind.

-a little while later-

I felt the ship come to a stop as it hooked onto the dojo's landing bay. Another tenno, in black was waiting for us with a suitcase. We stepped down from the molds.

"Welcome back. Was the mission successful?"

Trinity folded her helmet away, "Very, and we may have found a new species of infested."

"Oh?"

"It's massive, and has three heads. You can use the video feed from our helmets."

"And the samples?"

"In my VSS"

He turned to me. "I do not believe we have met before. I am Nekros. I study biological samples and try to retrieve as much data as possible. You are?"

"I'm Excalibur. I don't specialize in anything yet. I came here just a few days ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He saw Nyx come by and said, "If I may,

I must leave to start studying the samples."

"Go ahead."

With that he left for the bio lab. Lotus had come from the headquarters to come to speak to us.

"Congratulations, Tenno. Mission complete. You must be exhausted, so you may now go rest until another mission comes to attention. Dismissed."

We all left for our rooms as we were completely exhausted. I had only begun to realize how much blood was on my suit, but thankfully, before leaving the bay, there was a sterilization chamber at the exit. I entered my room and began to take off my suit. I remembered about the artifact that I retrieved from the vault. I took it out and saw that it was an Orokin necklace made of pure gold. It had three large, emerald green jewels embedded in it.

_This seems like a nice present for Nyx. Her birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Maybe I should give her this._

I stored it inside my nightstand and collapsed on my bed.

**A/N : I think I got a bit lazy with this chapter and all, and a little bit fast paced for the story overall. :/**

**In the span of writing this chapter 2 reviews popped up! Hooray!**

**If you liked this chapter, tell me about it! REVIEW! It helps out a lot. I think this story will start to turn out better, as I keep practicing my writing skills. I hope. BTW Thanks to OCD I have to end this chapter bringing the total word count to six thousand. So, If you couldn't guess already, the beast in this chapter is Lephantis.**

**c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter, sorry for delays, okay I'll stop now. RATE AND REVIEW.**

**2 weeks after the mission…**

**Nyx POV**

I had awoken to the repetitive knocking of my front door. I pulled myself out of bed and forced myself to walk over to the source of the sound. I opened it to see Excalibur. I straightened up immediately and tried to subtly fix my hair and look awake at the same time. I had been showing Excalibur the ins and outs of the Dojo, and who is who and what they did. We went even went to the recreation floor of the Dojo, and I introduced him to Vauban, to try and fix this one problem he had with his Warframe. He said something about keys sometimes leaving a mark on your frame, and the suit had to be in Vauban's mechanical shop for a few days.

He was looking at something down the hall, "Good morning Nyx."

"Good morning, Cali."

"You should get cleaned up, Lotus wants to see us."

"Oh."

"Should I wait in the living room?"

"Eh?"

Until then, I hadn't noticed why he was looking away the entire time. I looked down at myself and I saw that I only had a bra and panties on.

My face turned tomato red, "OHMYGOD."

I raced to my bedroom, and slammed the door. My face was still hot, and I was breathing heavily. I took a shower, and fixed my hair. I looked for something to put on, and found a nice green dress. I put it on and walked out.

I twiddled my thumbs, "D-did you see?"

"No. I heard you stumbling out of bed, and you told me that you don't sleep with clothes on."

I sighed in relief.

He turned around to look at me and simply said, "Wow."

"What? Is my hair still messy?"

"No,no, you look really nice." He smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Let's go?"

We left to the room where we usually got our calls from Lotus. We found Ember and Trinity already waiting for us. Ember and Trinity stared at me for a little while before Ember leaned over and whispered something into Trinity's ear.

I spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Lotus appeared on the screen next to us, "Welcome, Tenno, and congratulations." she said "Our endeavor was a success, as we have secured several strands of primitive DNA, and a strand from the monster you had fought, now named Lephantis, estimated to be several centuries old. As a reward from your efforts, we have transferred 50,000 credits into your accounts and secured sundae coupons from Frost's Ice Cream shop. In a few weeks, your team will be sent out for another mission to test the cures."

I smiled. Excalibur leaned over to my ear. "What's ice cream?"

"You'll see."

Lotus spoke again, "You may now spend the next few weeks participating in the recreation centers here."

We got up and left for Frost's Ice Cream shop, and sat down at one of the secluded tables, something that the people in the shop appreciated. Frost came by to us and asked, "How can I help you guys today?"

We showed him our tickets and he left to get our sundaes.

Excalibur spoke up, "It's Earth's summer season, isn't it?"

The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. It was the middle of June and the Dojo's temperature had risen automatically.

"Yeah, it is."

Excalibur thought for a second and said," The indoor pool should be opened right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go out later with me?"

_What. Did he just ask me out? YES!_

"Yes."

"Great!"

Frost came by with our sundaes. I saw Excalibur put a little bit in his mouth. His eyes lit up and ate more and more.

"This is really good!"

"Yeah, I know!"

He looked up.

"Nyx, you have something on your face, let me get it for you…"

He reached over the table and wiped my face with a napkin. My face heated up, and some people around us glanced at us. I tried not to show my embarrassment. We finished our ice cream, and left to prepare for the day at the water park. I left to my room to find something to wear and managed to find something I hadn't worn before, a cute green bikini with little frills on the trim. I shoved the bikini and a towel into a back pack and headed over to Excalibur's room.

**Excalibur POV:**

I headed to my room to try and look for some swimwear and couldn't find any. I decided to go and order some on the Dojo Market. It took a few minutes but the package had fully teleported into my room. I opened it up I found the swimming trunks I ordered. They were white, with red streaks decorating them. I stuffed it inside a bag along with a towel .I brought the artifact with me as well. I went out to see Nyx outside waiting for me.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to order some stuff."

"Let's get going."

When we arrived at this 'indoor pool', it wasn't an 'indoor pool'. It was a fucking park. It had slides, tubes, huge-ass pools, and a roof that had the sky on it. It even had a drink bar.

"Woah…"

"Big right?"

"Yeah…"

We found a spot under a tree to put our stuff, and left to the locker rooms to I pulled on my swimming trunks, the guy next to me introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Volt." He held out his hand, "I haven't seen you around, you must be the newbie."

"Yeah, I'm the newbie, my name is Excalibur." I shook his hand, "You must be my locker mate."

"Oh yeah! You have the locker next to me!" He beamed.

"Well, I have to go meet someone. See you later Volt."

"Oh? Who?"

"Nyx."

He stared at me dumbfounded "Her? Dude. She can read your MIND. That's like, no privacy whatsoever. Have you seen what she can do to the infested? She makes them see things! She's weird!"

I was angered by this."So? She doesn't read minds if she doesn't want to. Which is to say, all the time."

"Eh?"

"She can control her gift, dipshit." I said and left the locker room.

I found Nyx by our spot under the tree. My jaw dropped. She was wearing a green bikini, with cute little frills. She stood there her arms crossed, and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey! Nice bikini!"

"T-thanks."

"What're you so embarrassed about?"

She started playing with her hair. "Well, I've never worn this bikini before…"

"Don't worry about it! It Looks really good on you!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

I saw Volt run over to me.

"Hey dude!" he was panting, "Sorry about calling your girlfriend weird!"

Nyx's face turned red. "What? No, no, no, you have it wrong…"

I looked at Nyx. "We're not together…"

"Oh? Anyways, sorry about what happened. Let's start over." He held out his hand. "My name is Volt, and I don't think your girlfriend is weird."

I chuckled, "We're not-whatever- My name is Excalibur." I took his hand and shook it again.

"Well, I'm going to go do some stuff. See you guys later!" and ran off.

I looked at Nyx, "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

We tried to decide on which ride to go on first, so we chose randomly thanks to a stray water bottle. We headed up the stairs of the water slide, and Nyx kept looking over the side of the railing. I got into the slide and waited for Nyx.

"C'mon, hop in."

"I'm scared."

I stared at her dumbstruck, "You fight infected monsters, wiped out entire Grineer platoons, annihilated giant robots, and you're scared of a slide?

"Yeah."

"You know what? Come with me."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. We'll ride together." I patted the open space behind me.

"Uh...are you sure..?"

"Just get in."

"O-ok.."

She sat down in the slide.

"Ready?"

"N-no."

"Too bad." I pushed off and we shot through the slide in a matter of seconds. Nyx was clutching on to me for dear life. When it was over and we got out of the pool of water at the end, she finally stopped screaming. I sighed. We spent the rest of the day at the park going around to each ride and having fun all the while. We got closer and closer each time. After a few hours it was finally getting dark. We headed back to our spot under the tree. We sat down next to each other exhausted.

"This was fun, Nyx."

Nyx looked at me, "Yeah…"

The fireworks show had just started, which was why Ember was busy, apparently. The artificial sky had retracted and the glass dome behind it showed the glowing stars. Each one was a little haven of light, twinkling. It was far away, sure, but you knew it was there.

"The sky is beautiful..."

"Yeah…"

"It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me be the first to give you a present, if you don't mind it being early."

"Hm? Go ahead."

I reached over to my bag and pulled out the box that I kept the necklace in. I handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Nyx"

She gasped when she opened it. "Cali… It's beautiful…" She looked at me, "Where did you get this..?

"During our mission, I used a key that Frost told me to make, and opened the vault."

"Thank you so much Cali…" She started tearing up, "No one has ever done this for me…"

I put the necklace around her neck for hugged me tightly. I wiped the tear from her face.

_C'mon man, go for it._

_No! This could ruin our relationship._

_Just do it._

_Damn you subconscious, why are you so convincing!_

"I have something to say, Nyx." I turned to her. She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I- uh.." I took a deep breath, " I like you. A lot. You could say I…love you."

She teared up again. "I-I love you too."

Our faces moved closer together, and our lips met. Her lips were soft, and showed passion in our kiss. I held her in my arms. We stayed like that for several seconds, before parting for air.

"I've loved you the second I realized you accepted me as a person. I love you so, so much Cali."

"I do too."

She fell limp unto my chest and fell asleep and I put my arm around her. I smiled.

_Way to go, bro. That's how you do it._

**Yesss, another chapter done. Yup. Anyways, Fanfiction was down for me yesterday so I couldn't post it. :/**

o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is where the action starts to pick up, and where the real struggle begins. Be sure to RATE and REVIEW!**

**Nyx POV:**

I woke up in my bed the next morning, the sun shining through my window. I thought back to what happened last night and smiled. It was so vivid; it couldn't have possibly been a dream. The moment seemed to have slowed down for us, as if Rhino conveniently stomped for us. I put my fingers to my lips, still remembering the feeling of warmth pulsing through me. I got up and saw Excalibur sleeping next to me, his eyes still shut. I let out a yawn as a dragged myself to my bathroom to clean up. I reeked of chlorine.

As I showered, I thought about the future. What was it going to be like? Now I have Excalibur by my side, I never have to feel alone…never again. I got out of the shower, and started drying my hair. I noticed that Excalibur had awoken, and was sitting on the bed.

"Good Morning, Nyx." he smiled weakly.

"Good Morning, Cali." I sat down by him, "How'd I get in here again?"

He chuckled, "I carried you in here."

"What? Through half of the dojo?"

"Yup."He got up, "I'm going to clean up."

I nodded, and left to put the clothes in the hamper.

I threw the bikini and the trunks inside the hamper. I noticed the box that had contained the necklace that Excalibur had given me. I opened the box to see the shining necklace, a beautiful hue of emerald green. I placed it around my neck once more, and left to find Excalibur. He had just left the shower with a towel around his neck.

He smiled, "You'd look beautiful, with or without that necklace on."

I blushed, "Thanks, Cali."

"I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Should I help?"

"If you like to, then sure." He pointed to the potatoes, "Can you start by helping me peel these potatoes."

I nodded and attempted to peel the potatoes, but each came out rough and sloppy. Excalibur noticed me struggling and took my hands. My face reddened a bit.

"Like this," he shaved off half of the potato in a single, clean stroke.

We cooked the potatoes, along with the other various foods, and sat down to eat. Soon after, Lotus had given us a call.

"Nyx, you are needed in the bio lab immediately."

"Why?" I said with a half chewed potato in my mouth.

"We are experimenting with the samples you collected."

"Can Cali come?"

"No." and quit the call.

I stood up and proceeded to put the plates in the sink. Excalibur did the same. I went for the door, but Excalibur stopped me.

"Nyx, be careful, okay?" He had a worried look in his eyes. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and let me go. It was fast, but it still gave me the rush I craved.

I arrived at the bio lab wearing my suit. There were several bubbles, the largest one had a leg contained in it.

Oberon and Mag were there as well.

"What's going on?"

Oberon turned to me, "The DNA you retrieved from Lephantis is extremely adaptable, and can mutate at extreme speeds."

"So?"

"We'll use this to our advantage. As you can see we have used the DNA to fabricate a leg from Lephantis."

I looked closer at the leg.

"What do you need me for?"

"Your 'abilities' can coax the cells into growing into what we want. Theoretically."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, we have to find out don't we?" He turned to Mag, "Get a sample inside its own bubble."

She nodded, and typed something into the console. A small strip of flesh separated itself from the leg along with a small bubble.

"Try to will this into a solid cube."

I nodded and placed my hand relatively near the bubble. I began to will it into a small cube. It started out slow, but soon it was growing faster than what should be possible. Out of the corner of my eye the leg had begun to stir. Oberon shouted to Mag.

"KEEP THAT THING UNDER CONTROL!"

Mag frantically typed in a series of commands. "I CAN'T, IT'S GOING TO BREAK FR-"

The bubble burst and I was knocked back into a wall. My head had hit the wall hard and I was losing consciousness. I saw the cube, without me restraining its growth, growing and consuming the room. I saw Oberon picking up an unconscious Mag. He looked at me, then to infested spawn pods, and ran.

I blacked out.

**Excalibur POV**

I heard screams. The siren blared. The room was coated in the red light of the alarm. Something went wrong. My heart dropped, and I immediately thought of Nyx. Is she alright? Is she even alive? She has to be.

Lotus sounded on the PA system. "All Tenno, retrieve your Warframes. The Infestation is spreading. Evacuate the premises immediately."

I ran for my suit. I had to find her.

_**Several minutes later…**_

Rhino stood up from the bench. "Alright guys, we need a headcount…."

Rhino walked back and forth down the line of Tenno. "Where Nyx and Excalibur?"

Oberon spoke. "The fool ran off to find Nyx's most likely dead body."

Rhino cursed. Volt stood up. "I'll look for them." Gasps came from the crowd.

"Are you kidding? That's fucking suicide."

"I'll rush it. I'll use the escape pods once I've found them."

Rhino thought about it. "Alright. Go."

Volt ran off.

The Tenno loaded onto the ship and took off.

_**Back to Excalibur…**_

I asked around at the docking bay and Oberon said she was probably dead at the biolab. I punched him and ran off.

The lights flickered, and turned off. My mind was in complete chaos, desperately trying to cling on to the hope that Nyx was alive and well. I stepped into the hallway, and saw signs of infestation. The plants had started to darken, and the ports were starting to crack.

_I got to find her. Where is the fucking biolab? Map. I need a map…nearest map is somewhere here… _

I turned around the corner and found the hologram glowing dimly. I scanned it for the bio lab. I found it. It was at the top of the dojo. But I was at the bottom.

_Shit._

Footsteps sounded from down the hall way. I crouched in the shadows and kept quiet. The infested stepped into the dim, flickering light of the hallway. They were…different. Usually the infested needed a host to grow. These infested didn't have a host. The monster that resembled the charger didn't have a Grineer host. It grew on its own. It was larger, and symmetrical. It had grown spikes on its torso, and its eyes glowed a sick yellow.

I raised my bow. The tip of the arrow was a dimly glowing half circle, with an edge so deadly; it can cut through solid steel with ease. I drew the arrow and aimed for the head. I let the arrow fly, and the arrow punctured the skull of the beast with a sickening crack. The monster was pinned to the wall by the arrow. It twitched a little bit before relaxing.

"Excalibur! Where are you?" It was Volt.

I snuck up behind him and grabbed him. I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from talking anymore. He struggled but relaxed when he saw me.

I put a finger to my lips, "Shut up, they'll hear you."

"Great, I found you. 1 down, 1 to go."

"What?"

"I came to save your ass."

I rolled my eyes, "Find a silent weapon. Nothing loud."

He nodded, and unsheathed his dual zorens.

We walked down the hallway, with our weapons out and ready.

Creeping down the desolate hallway, we came across the dorms. Several doors were jammed open, due to the infestation keeping them open. We walked down the hallway, back to back, covering each other. We walked as if we were in a Grineer minefield. Snarling echoed from down the hall way and we stopped dead in our tracks. We glanced at each other and nodded. We split and huddled behind different pillars. The thing stepped into the hallway, its feet echoing. Whatever it was, it was massive.

It finally cleared the pillars. It was _huge._ It looked like a huge ancient, but on all fours. It had grown a tail, which had a branch from one of the trees embedded in it. The branch itself seemed to have been modified, having a dark skin grown all over it. It let off a dull shine, similar to the despair throwing knives, and it had a wickedly sharp point. Instead of the tentacles growing from its head, it grew from its belly, sweeping whatever was left on the floor to be consumed.

It stopped. It raised its head, and looked directly at _me._ I froze, not daring to make a single sound that would alert the giant beast. It raised its tail, like a scorpion. A drop of sweat beaded on my forehead. My heart was thudding in my chest so loudly; it wouldn't be surprising to see that it didn't miss. I closed my eyes waiting for impact. I heard a loud thud, as the branch had impaled the wall next to me. It let out a low grunt and continued to walk down the hallway.

I let out a breath, and relaxed. I signaled Volt and we continued down the hallway. I peeked from the wall and saw the balcony, which stood over the duel room. We stepped out unto the balcony and saw hordes, masses, of the infested. They came all shapes and sizes, some of them looking like miniature Lephantis's.

We gazed over the scene, glued to place. I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

_Fear. _

I was afraid, afraid for Nyx. I prayed to the deities above, and for the love of all things sacred, that she was still alive. I fell to my knees.

I felt a force hit me and knocked me down. Volt punched me. I didn't care, and hugged my knees.

"Damnit ,Excalibur! Don't you give up on my ass now! We got to find your girlfriend!"

"How. The. Fuck. are we going to get past these guys."

He stopped.

He put his hand to his chin.

His eyes lit up and he turned to me.

"The Sentinels."

**I'm so done for tonight. Anyways thanks for reading, RATE AND REVIEW.**

**(shoutout to sir polar bear for some tips.)**


End file.
